


Mana Transfer

by Kotomines



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Using nasuverse magic principles for my own twisted purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomines/pseuds/Kotomines
Summary: Kirei and Gil have a Good Time with a mana transfer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just character study/porn i don't know what to tell you; you know why you're here

“Kirei,” a voice called out, echoing off the walls of the large Church.

 Kotomine Kirei turned from where he was surveying the empty Church to watch as Gilgamesh strutted down the aisle as though the lofty walls of the Church were meant to sing praises for him. “I am in need a mana transfer.” The blonde king announced, planting his feet and cocking his hips to one side.

 This seemed a normal, if brash, request, and Kirei was immediately suspicious.

 "Get Tokiomi to provide you with more mana, if need be.” Kirei said, turning to face the pews of the Church once more, but bracing himself for the rebuttal that was sure to follow. “He is an experienced magus. You shouldn’t have need for my mana.”

 “That may be true,” Gilgamesh said loftily. “I have no _need_ for it. But I want it. And that I want it is enough that I should obtain it. And I want your mana.” Kirei could feel the weight of his presence behind him. “I want to see how you taste.”

 Kirei sighed, turning back to look at the unflinching gaze of the other man. “And how do you purport that I would grant you this mana? I am not your master, I have no pathway through which to grant you mana.

 A look came upon Gilgamesh’s face like that of a snake that had cornered his victim, and Kirei had a sinking feeling that he knew what Gilgamesh was going to say next. “I don’t want the bland mana obtained from a magus’ pathway. If I was interested in that sort of thing I would call upon that sycophantic fool Tokiomi. No, I want a mana more _pure.”_ The king leaned forward, fingertips leaning forward almost as if to graze Kirei’s chest before setting to caress the golden cross hanging from round the priest’s neck. “A mana much more… pleasureable.”

 “And if I refuse?”

 “You would refuse me?” Gilgamesh lips quirked into a smile, but his eyes still burned with the power of a man who not even the heavens could deny.

 A pregnant pause followed, the silent church air stiff around Kirei as he stared into Gilgamesh’s unwavering gaze. It wasn’t that he had any particular qualms about Gilgamesh’s suggestion - he knew such qualms should exist, him being a priest, but it was another nail in the coffin of how he knew himself to be defective that he truly felt no such qualms.

 "Not in the Church.” Kirei acquiesced and Gilgamesh seemed to drink in his victory like the fine wine he so often partook in. “Follow.”

 Gilgamesh scoffed at this command, but Kirei did not wait for further, turning to walk through the dead pews to the small room adjacent to the silent church. Gilgamesh was soon to follow, but he took a different path through the pews as if to refuse even the idea that he would follow anyone. Kirei just thought the other man obtuse to do such a thing and he sighed as he opened the side door.

 No sooner had Kirei entered the room was he being pushed down by the golden haired king, red eyes glinting as he leaned forward to push Kirei’s shoulder’s back into the chair.

 Gilgamesh leaning over him to unzip the priest’s jacket and slipping the cross gently from around his neck before carelessly tossing it to the floor. Kirei made a quiet noise before Gilgames silenced the dissent that was, if not genuine, on principle alone, with a kiss more teeth than tongue. Kirei felt the other man settle into his lap, thighs snaking tight around the priest’s hips, and hands reaching under the covers of the parted jacket. Gilgamesh kissed him deeper, and Kirei acquiesced, eyes sliding shut as Gilgamesh ran his nimble fingers down the contours of Kirei’s body.

 “It’s a shame you would hide this under your jacket, priest.” Gilgamesh said, breaking his mouth away from Kirei’s. Kirei frowned and he felt Gilgamesh’s hands dip lower to skate over the front of Kirei’s pants. His disappointment at the lack of reaction in Kirie’s pants was immediately palpable on his face, but his transition into action was near instantaneous as his fingers deftly popped open the clasp on the front of his pants and pulling down the zipper. Kirei briefly wondered how Gilgamesh was so adept at opening another man’s fly front considering he had only been alive in the modern era for a short while before he was brought back to the situation at hand by Gilgamesh dismounting from where he sat to kneel on the floor between Kirei’s legs.

 “I never thought you one to kneel, Gilgamesh.” Kirei said, and though he was looking down upon the other man there was no doubt as to who the one in control at this moment was.

 “Bite your tongue, fool priest.” Gilgamesh said idly, eyes locked on Kirei’s as he drew Kirei’s still flaccid cock out of his underwear. . “It is a tired joke, and one lesser men have died for. Do not think of me as a virgin on her wedding night.”

 Gilgamesh’s soft fingers began to work over Kirei’s skin, a friction almost too soft to be wanted. Kirei forcibly relaxed himself into the chair, allowing himself to respond under Gilgamesh’s measured ministrations. The reaction was one purely physiological; from his marriage Kirei had grown adept at going through the motions of sex without the mental arousal, and he used this now to clear his mind, closing his eyes and allowing himself to grow under Gilgamesh’s touch.

 “Kirei,” Gilgamesh said, his touch warm but his voice as sharp as ice. “Look at my face and do not dare to think of anyone but me. I am not as some sick woman on her deathbed.” He punctuated his words with a sharp twisting stroke to Kirei’s cock and the priest’s eyes shot open to lock his gaze with Gilgamesh. Kirei could not look away from the king, his slitted pupils expanded beyond their usual size to leave only a ring of burning red set around the deep black in his eyes, as he felt the aftereffects of a shock of lightning that had stabbed its way through his body at the servant’s words. Kirei had studied the human body extensively, he knew personally the sensation of pain - stabbing, ripping, cutting, tearing, flaying - but the sensation that had just torn its way through his nervous system was previously unknown to him.

 “Gilgamesh,” Kirei started, his voice slightly strained. He cleared it once as attempt to clear the knot that had settled in his jugular and Gilgamesh smirked from where he was kneeling on the floor, hand continuing its’ lazy movement. “That is… Insensitive. One should not speak of the dead in such a way.”

 “Hoh?” Gilgamesh questioned, the light of amusement dancing in his eyes. “I was not speaking of any one person, Kirei. It was a general statement. It is no fault of mine if you should find deeper meaning to it.”

 Kirei knew better than to argue with the man heralded as humanity’s oldest Hero, so he sat as the king below him stroked his now fully erect penis. The hand that deftly rubbed him was expert, even Kirei in his limited experience could tell this, but the touch was no more pleasurable than his late wife’s hand or body had been. No, what made him knit his brows in this unexpected pleasure was the hedonistic smirk on Gilgamesh’s face, the way his eyes blazed with cool derision, the slight scrape of nails against Kirei’s length that made him arch his back ever so slightly off from the back of the chair.

 “Look at you.” Gilgamesh said, running his thumb over the tip of Kirei’s cock and rubbing the drop of precum that beaded at the top down his length. “Arching your back like a cat in heat. Have you ever felt such pleasure before? Rejoice, priest, that I have deigned to give you such pleasure.”

 Kirei’s hand were clutched against the arm of the chair at the words, but as Gilgamesh dipped down to take the head of Kirei’s cock into his mouth his hand flew to alight on Gilgamesh’s head. Immediately it was smacked away by Gilgamesh, the perceived slight being punished with a scrape of teeth on the underside of Kirei’s cock. A low moan burst from Kirei’s throat unheeded as a shot of pleasure shot through him at the action. Gilgamesh eyes, burning low with irritation a second ago suddenly turned mischievous, bright in their new discovery.

Kirei was worked into a state of pounding heart and electrified nerves with his skilled mouth, the rhythm of his blood and the sound of laboured breath echoing loud in his ears as Gilgamesh took him into throat, the muscles of his pharynx working over his organ. All through this, Gilgamesh never broke eye contact with Kirei, his eyes boring with purpose into the slightly glazed eyes of the priest.

 Said eyes twinkling, Gilgamesh drew up so just his lips were kissing the tip of Kirei’s cock, before falling back down to drive Kirei back into the back of his mouth. Doing so, he also raised his left arm to reach under Kirei’s undershirt to tweak a nipple and with that Kirei was lost. With a jerk he finally closed his eyes and jerked back into the embrace of the chair, waves of pleasure rippling through his body like the waves of a typhoon on a beach. For a second, in an experience closer to divine than anything the priest had ever experienced he whited out.

 Coming back to his senses to look at the man wiping off the corners of his mouth, still kneeling on the floor, Kirei realized the other man had swallowed and another low shot of pleasure shot through him at the realization. Kirei swallowed heavily the saliva in his mouth, opening it to speak, before realizing he had nothing to say.

 Gilgamesh laughed lowly at this, finally standing up to stand above the other man.

 Kirei’s eyes followed him up, and when they met with the other’s the heroic spirit spoke.

 “Let’s do this again.” The voice intoned, already dissolving into the golden air and Kirei was left alone, fly open and shirt disheveled, nothing remaining of the encounter but the memory of true pleasure that burned itself into Kirei’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> God Bless Nasuverse mana rules; it was meant for the hets but I used it for my own purposes.


End file.
